clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Hat
The Party Hat (aka Beta Hat) is an extremely rare head item in Club Penguin. It was collectable for free during Beta Test Party at the Beta Testing on September 21, 2005, which lasted for 2 hours. It is the rarest item in all of Club Penguin. It is the first party hat and the first free item released in Club Penguin. It is also the only clothing item that wouldn't be taken away after Beta Testing. Appearances *The Beta Test Hat was available in Beta Test Party. *The Beta Test Hat is mentioned in the real life book Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. *The Beta Test Hat appeared on the cover of the Yearbook 2008-2009. *The Beta Test Hat appeared in issue #256 and #175 of the Club Penguin Times. *The Beta Test Hat appeared at the 5th Anniversary Party, behind a glass cabinet. *The Beta Test Hat appeared on a Card-Jitsu card. *The Beta Test Hat appeared on the Beta Hat T-Shirt. *The Beta Grid Sweater uses the Party Hat's colors. *The name was comfirmed in the "Club Penguin Party Time, All The Time!" book. *The Beta Test Hat appeared on the login screen for the 4th Anniversary Party if you take a really close look inside the Coffee Shop. It is placed in a case, next to all the other Party Hats. *The Party Hat (item) made an appearance in Issue #21 of the Club Penguin Times. *The Party Hat (item) made an appearance in Issue #63 of the Club Penguin Times. Trivia *It was the most hacked item on the CPIP servers. *While wearing it when going to play Card-Jitsu Fire or Card-Jitsu Water, the Sensei will comment about it. *Sensei revealed that he has one. But never wears it. *Many penguins cheat with trainers like Penguin Storm to get it. But due to an update, they can not do that anymore. *It is the rarest item on Club Penguin. Like all Party Hats, it will never return. *The Beta Hat looks similar to the 2nd Year Party Hat with its yellow and orange. *A shirt with this hat on it was available in the Treasure Book. *It is sometimes seen on the server Sleet. *Most Penguins will have the beta hat on a CPPS because that is the only way to wear one and not get banned on a CPPS. *Inverting the colors on the 1st Anniversary Hat will make it similar to the Beta Hat. *While it is the rarest item in Club Penguin, it is one of the most (probably the most) common item in any CPPS. Gallery beta hat in news 001.png|A penguin dreaming of being a star in issue 256 of The Club Penguin Times. He is wearing the Party Hat in his dream. club-penguin-another-waddle.png|The beta hat appearing in "A Waddle Down Memory Lane" in the Penguin Times. BetaHatCabinet.PNG|The beta hat as seen in the 5th Anniversary Party. bikeboy93.png|A picture of a penguin with the beta hat on. Screenshot 32.png|In- game Party Hat pick up.png|Picking up the Party Hat. RSnail Mech Mice Chapter 2 hidden Party Hat.png|The Party Hat in a picture from RocketSnail website. jitsu.jpg|The Card-Jitsu card with the Party Hat. Unidentified.PNG|A Unidentified Beta Tester See also *Party Hats *Beta Testing *Beta Test Party SWF *Party Hat (icon) *Party Hat (sprites) *Party Hat (paper) Category:Head Items Category:Hats Category:Party Hats Category:2005 Category:Beta Category:Beta Party